The objectives of this application are to contribute to the aims of NSABP, more specifically to participate actively in its protocols, to achieve a satisfactory patient accrual each year, and thus to allow NSABP to fulfil its mission. Since we are fully supportive of clinical trials and convinced of their value, we hope that our continued participation in NSABP Protocols will improve, in some way, the results of treatment in patients suffering from breast and colon cancer. To achieve these objectives, we intend to make an efficient use of the resources available in our Oncology Unit. Since we see in consultation between 225 and 240 new breast cancers every year, we believe we can maintain and possibly increase our patient accrual, which has been about 35 to 40 a year for the past three years, but has increased substantially during the current year (1990). During the next project period, we intend to stimulate more interest in our satellites by increasing the number of contacts with them, (teaching activities, their presence at the Breast and Colon Clinics, etc.) and especially by the training of nursing and secretarial personnel. This training will be done mostly by our senior nurse oncologist. She has acquired an expertise in this field which has been recognized when she was named the regional contact person by NSABP. One of our aims, during the next project period, is to increase our participation in the colon protocols of NSABP. This will be possible with the recent arrival in our institution of a fully qualified surgical oncologist, Louise Provencher, who is interested in colo-rectal cancers. Plans are made for the setting up of an active colon consultation clinic and for a regular discussion of cases with the radiotherapists and our chemotherapy group. Needless to say, we intend to generate the same interest in our satellites. In summary, by submitting this research proposal, our institution reiterates its commitment to the objectives and aims of NSABP and wishes to contribute to these goals and objectives, thus hoping to improve survival in patients with primary breast and colon cancer.